The present invention relates in general to engine idling of motor vehicles while unattended, and, more specifically, to a control system and method for entering an idling mode in a convenient and efficient fashion while maintaining vehicle security.
There are many circumstances in which a user of a vehicle may want to exit their running vehicle and leave it unattended while the engine continues idling. The reasons for doing so may vary depending on the type of user or class of vehicle. Vehicle purchasers typically fall into three categories, namely a retail customer (using the vehicle for typical everyday personal use), a commercial fleet customer (using the vehicle for a business use such as delivery or service), and an emergency/law enforcement customer (for police, ambulance, and fire purposes).
A primary reason for continuing to operate the vehicle engine is to maintain operation of other vehicle systems that depend on the engine. For example, a retail customer may want to leave the vehicle running while temporarily stepping away from the vehicle in order to maintain the cabin temperature, which requires continued operation of a heater or air conditioner. A service vehicle in a commercial fleet may be equipped with an elevated lift platform (e.g., cherry picker), and the user may want to leave the vehicle running to maintain power to the elevated lift platform while the platform is elevated. The user of a commercial vehicle being used to deliver merchandise that requires climate control (e.g., food) may need to leave the vehicle running unattended while making deliveries.
The emergency fleet customer has countless scenarios where they want to leave their vehicles running while unattended in order to maintain power to their auxiliary emergency equipment (e.g., electronic workstation, lights, video/audio equipment, communication equipment, etc.). For example, the user may leave their vehicle unattended during a traffic stop, crime scene investigation, or a foot pursuit.
A remote start function is known wherein a vehicle is started using a wireless remote control without requiring a key in the ignition switch. However, it would be inconvenient and disruptive for the user to obtain unattended idling when exiting the vehicle by a) shutting down the engine, b) removing the key, c) exiting and locking the vehicle, and then d) restarting the engine with a remote control. On the other hand, a vehicle left running unattended with the ignition key in the ignition switch may be at risk of being stolen.
One known solution has been utilize a separate key and wireless remote (i.e., FOB) allowing the user to lock/unlock the vehicle doors from outside leaving the key in the ignition with the engine running. However, a perpetrator could break into the vehicle by using a cloned remote device or breaking the window and then driving away. Using a spare mechanical key in a similar fashion is subject to the same problems.
Especially with regard to police vehicles, various aftermarket security system add-on devices are known that allow the user to leave the engine running and doors unlocked while preventing unauthorized use of the vehicle. In one type of key-based system, a dedicated button is added to the vehicle for use to activate the system. Once the system is activated and the vehicle is parked, the engine will remain running after the key is removed. The vehicle engine will shut down in response to various conditions, such as the vehicle being shifted out of Park. Otherwise, the vehicle will resume normal operation once the key cylinder is switched to the Run position with the key inserted. Such a system, however, may circumvent existing factory-installed security measures such as a passive anti-theft system (PATS) using a short-range transponder in the key which is electronically read by the vehicle during normal engine starting. Since the engine is already started, the PATS would not prevent theft of the running vehicle by an intruder.
Another type of system requires the ignition key to be left in the ignition switch at the Run position but prevents the transmission shifter from being moved out of Park unless the driver to activates a hidden switch to unlock the gearshift locking mechanism. These two events have to happen within a certain window of time, otherwise the locking mechanism will re-activate. The level of protection provided by this system is low because anyone who knows where and how the switch works will have full access to the vehicle, its contents, and operations since the key is present.